Magic tree house- The city of the future
by Mr.creative
Summary: Annie can't find Jack and the only clue is a piece of paper. Jack wakes up in the year 2200 and he can't remember anything. Anna lives in the year 220 and finds Annie. Join Jack and Annie and Anna as they explore the city of the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie

Annie was upset. She woke up in the morning to find Jack missing, and the only clue was a piece of paper with the words:

The house in trees you must go

Off to a far away land

A city of the future

I friend you will find

Embark to find one you truly love

After, she ran straight to the forest with only her jacket and Jacks note book and Backpack, in search of the magic tree house. Finally she found it, perched on top of the tallest tree in the woods. Quickly she hurried up the ladder. Inside there were stacks of books scattered all over. In the middle of the tree house was a book. Annie took a closer look. It read:

The Future of 2200

By. Anna Parks

So this is where I need to go to find Jack thought Annie. Quickly she picked it up An pointed to the picture of the city.

"I wish I could go there!" said Annie

Suddenly the magic tree house started to spin. Faster and faster it got making Annie very very dizzy! Then annie blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie

Annie woke to the light of the first sun beams. Got up and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a red polo and a red skirt. Jack's bag had turned into a red handbag. Inside the notebook had been turned into a blue, see through piece of paper. As Annie picked it up she realized it wasn't a piece of paper but a stone. Annie poked the middle and note started flying around as hologram pages with pictures matching them.

"Cool!" said Annie.

Quickly she stuffed it back into the purse and looked outside. Outside, the city was already bustling with flying cars and men, wearing blue polo shirts and blue jeans, and women, wearing the same get up as Annie, flying around on jetpacks. There were flying billboards and floating shops and gas stations.

"Wow! Hey Jack, what does the-." Annie stopped herself in mid-sentence.

She sighed; she was so used to Jack being the bookworm she forgot about why she was here. She scrabbled down the ladder and looked around. The tree house had landed in a small park within a tree enclosure. She carefully made her way through the tree to the park. There she saw boys playing on flying skate boards and girls talking at tables.

Without bringing attention to her, Annie made her way towards the street when she tripped on a stone.

"Ah!" called out Annie.

"Are you okay?" Asked a girl, running towards her.

"Think so."

"Carful, looks like you took a bad fall. By the way I'm Anna."

"I'm Annie."

Annie took a closer look at Anna. She looked kina like her. She had the same colour hair and the same friendly attitude.

"Here, take my hand we can head to my house and get you patched up!"

"Thanks!"

"Come on."  
With the help of Anna she lipped towards the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna

Anna didn't know who Annie was but she had a feeling they had met before. When she saw her fall, Anna rushed to her aid right away. Not only cause it was the right thing to do but because something inside her told her to. Now Annie was sitting on top of her bed resting.

"Hm. Your skirt is torn. You can borrow one of mine."

"Um, why do all the girls wear the same clothes like the men?"

"Don't you know?"

"Should I?"

"Well this boy named James took over and made a bunch of laws."

"What!"

"I know. But that's how it is. Kind of hard to believe he's my cousin!"

"Cousin? How did he take over?"

"Well, his dad Jack had magic powers like my mom but he became power hungry and took over and had a son,"

"Jack's my brother's name. What's your mom's name?"

"Annie why- oh."Muttered Anna suddenly realizing the truth.

"We have to tell your mom!"

"Can't she's out. Won't be back till tomorrow."

"Then we'll have to go find Jack!"

"Why?"

"He's missing and the magic tree house told me to come here."

"The magic tree house. Isn't that the magic time traveling tree house?"

Annie nodded her head.

"Ok. I think I can find him. Mom, I mean you, taught me a spell to track a person using one of there belongings."

"Ok try it!" Said Annie passing her purse.

"Here goes. Magic, magic, track this man. Show us where he lies, where he sleeps, in our entire wake!"

Suddenly a poof of red smoke covered the object showing a picture of a School building.

"Oh no. He's at Bad kid jail school. The school for bad boys and girls. For all young criminals!"


End file.
